The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a friction overload coupling for safeguarding machines against overload, wherein friction bodies can be exchanged without the coupling components, which are seated upon a drive shaft or a power take-off shaft, having to be displaced or dismantled at such shafts, and wherein the frictional force at the coupling components mounted at the shafts can be changed.
With the friction couplings known up to the present it is necessary, during exchange of the friction bodies, for instance upon wear thereof, to dismantle at least one coupling part or component from the shaft and thus also displace such shaft with this part, something which requires a great deal of work. The same is also necessary when the friction force of the coupling must be changed.